Diana of Themiscyra
Diana of Themiscyra is an Amazon and the alter-ego of Wonder Woman. The Amazons The Amazon race was created the pantheon of female goddesses in Greek mythology to foster understanding between the genders as well as promote peace. The war God Ares determined that war should be the way for humanity, was hurtling the whole world towards disaster. Forcing the goddess to act, they created the Amazons from the souls of women who have been murdered by men. The Amazons sprung fully formed, the first being Hippolyta, followed by her sister Antiope. Heracles Establishing themselves, the Amazons did not however hold to their covenant with the goddesses, choosing to isolate themselves away from men. When the demi-god Heracles comes to their city, Hippolyta accepts him first with hostility but then later on, as a friend, allowing him and his men entry into their walls. However, once inside the city, Heracles and his men proceed to drug the Amazons before raping and imprisoning them, including Hippolyta. With the help of the goddeses, Hippolyta was able to get free and in doing so, released her sisters who instead of leaving opted to slaughter everyone but Heracles who had left. For their penance, the goddesses condemend the Amazons to a distant island where they would defend the gates of Tartarus, keeping all evil within its doors. Incensed by this punishment, Antiope and a group of Amazons chose to leave. =Themiscyra= On Themiscyra, the Amazons rebuild their city and take up their duties of guarding Doom's Door. For the next two thousand years, their contact with the outside world is limited. However, in 1943, a chance landing of a crashed World War II plane, brings a female pilot Diana Trevor into their midst. Trevor arrives just as the Amazons are fighting the demon Coetus, escaping through Doom's Door. Using her gun, Diana's last act before she dies is to kill Coetus, saving the Amazons and allowing them to seal the door once more. Her uniform destroyed, the Amazons' fashioned her a suit of armor from the standard on her uniform; the American flag. Diana was then buried as an Amazon hero. Princess of Paradise Twenty years ago, Hippolyta was plagued with dreams and longings she could not understand, only to learn that her original soul had been pregnant at the time of its death and that the unborn child still waited in the Cavern of Souls to be reborn. Possessing a special destiny to defeat the war god Ares, the soul is imbued by exceptional abilities from the goddesses and the gift of flight from the god Hermes. Guided to the shores of Themiscyra before dawn, Hippolyta fashions the shape of a child out of the sandy clay and with dawn's light, the last soul in the Cavern of Souls is commended into infant shape. In place of clay, was a flesh and blood child. Named after Diana Trevor, Diana is the first child born to the Amazons and she is doted upon by all. She is the strongest of the Amazons and the only one who can fly. Diana was tutored by all her sisters and grew up to be a loving and compassionate child, due to her supportive environment. The Patriarch's World In her nineteenth year, the goddesses reach out to the Amazons through omens that the war god Ares is sowing more discord and violence in the Patriarch's World and the resulting destruction could annihilate the entire planet, including the Gods themselves. It is time for the Amazons to send forth a champion into the Patriarch's World to fight this evil, allying herself with those who fight for the same cause. The champion would be selected by means of a tournament at which all Amazons would compete. However, when Diana puts herself forward as a contestant, she is refused by Hippolyta who does not want to risk losing her daughter. Guided by Pallas Athene, Diana enrols nonetheless, hiding her features behind a full faced helmet. In the tournament, she is undefeatable and reveals herself only after she is the decisive winner. Furious at her subterfuge, Hippolyta has no choice but to comply when it is clear that Diana's hand was guided by the gods. Following the tournament, Diana is given her final test. The test of the flashing thunder. The test involved the gun belonging to Diana Trevor, being fired at point blank range and the candidate to deflect the bullets with her bracelets. Diana successfully completes the task and is given the second set of armour fashioned after Diana Trevor's, so that she would be better accepted into the Patriarch's World. The goddesses then presented Diana with further gifts. The Bracelets of Aegis, the Lasso of Truth and finally her golden tiara. Escorted by the god Hermes, Diana is now leaving to Themiscyra to discover her destiny in the Patriarch's World. Personality Diana is a babe in the woods. While she is ignorant in the ways of the Patriarch's World, she has a very strong sense of compassion and believes that violence is not the answer. She is deeply devout to her gods and goes out of her way to be helpful, even to her enemies. She is not sure what to make of men and some modern conventions puzzle her. She thinks the best of people and is angry when they don't live up to their potential. Vital Statistics Age: 19 Height: 5'8 Hair: Dark brown Eyes: Blue Family: *Mother-Hippolyta *Aunt - Antiope Distinguishing marks? None Place of Birth: Themiscyra =Powers and Skills= *Diana has been bestowed with powers from the Gods and Goddesses of Olympus and she uses these powers to enhance her skills. These are: *Demeter, the goddess of agriculture and fertility, blessed Diana with strength drawn from the Earth giving her near Kryptonian level strength. *Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty, blessed Diana with great beauty and a loving heart. *Pallas Athena, the goddess of wisdom and war, granted Diana great wisdom, intelligence, and military prowess. It is Athena's gift that has enabled Diana to master over a dozen languages (including those of alien origin), multiple complex crafts, sciences and philosophies, as well as her Amazon legacy of over 3000 years of leadership, military strategy, and armed and unarmed combat. *Artemis, goddess of the hunt, animals, and the Moon, graced Diana with the Eyes of the Hunter and Unity with Beasts. The Eyes of the Hunter ability gives Diana a full range of enhanced senses. Unity with Beasts grants her the ability to communicate with all forms of animal life, as well as to calm even the most ferocious of beasts. *Hestia, goddess of hearth and home, granted Diana "sisterhood with fire, that it might open men's hearts to her." This power has been shown to control the "Fires of Truth," which Diana wields through her lasso, making anyone bound by it unable to lie. This ability also grants her some resistance to both normal and supernatural fire. *Hermes, the messenger god of speed, granted Diana superhuman speed and the ability to fly. Through the act of concentration, Diana can mystically defy the laws of gravity and propel herself through the air to achieve flight. She is capable of flying at speeds approaching half the speed of light.She is swift enough to deflect bullets, lasers, and other projectiles with her virtually impenetrable bracelets. Her brain can process the information while traveling at superspeed at an incredibly fast rate. =Weapons= *Bracelets of the Aegis were formed from the remnants of Zeus' legendary shield, the Aegis, at the request of Athena to be awarded to her champion. These forearm guards have thus far proved indestructible, and can absorb the impact of incoming attacks, such as deflecting automatic weapons or energy blasts. Diana can also slam the bracelets together to create a wave of concussive force capable of making Superman's ears bleed. *The Lasso of Truth, or Lariat of Hestia, was forged by Hephaestus from the golden girdle of Gaea. It is virtually indestructible. The Lasso burns with a magical aura called the Fires of Hestia, forcing anyone within the Lasso's confines to be truthful. *Golden Tiara can double as a dagger and a throwing weapon, returning to her like a boomerang. Its sharpness and mystical nature proved enough to cut even Superman.